Type 64 pistol
|barrel= |weight= |justweight= |width= |height= |magazine=7-round detachable box magazine |cycle= |effective= |range= |usedby= |velocity= }} The Type 64 pistol is a Chinese pistol that is known for being the first indigenously-designed weapon to be adopted by the Chinese People's Liberation Army on its adoption in 1980. Despite similar designations, the Type 64 pistol is completely unrelated to the Type 64 silent pistol. History China had been relying on the support of the Soviets for weapons and supplies ever since the Kuomintang Government was expelled from China; the Chinese and Soviets later formed a partnership and Chinese workshops began to mass-produce Soviet-designed weapons such as the Type 50 submachine gun and Type 56 assault rifle, with other blueprints of weapons given by the Soviets, such as the Walther PPK and the Makarov pistol, which were in service with the People's Liberation Army as the Type 52 and Type 59 pistols respectively. However, after the Sino-Soviet split, China was left to fend for itself in the arms industry, so beginning in 1960, China had designed a new, indigenous pistol which would replace both the Type 52 and 59 pistols in Chinese service; final prototypes were finished by 1964, and the pistol was given the Type 64 designation. However, it would only enter service in 1980, 16 years after development had finished, mainly due to former Chairman of the Communist Party of China Mao Zedong's Cultural Revolution, which consistently hampered and slowed production and adoption of this pistol. Originally only issued to high-ranking members of the People's Liberation Army, the pistol was later distributed throughout the entire army, acting as their new service pistol. As newer pistols were introduced like the QSZ-92, the Type 64 was slowly phased out of Chinese military service; it is now exclusively used by civilian police units. Design Details The Type 64 pistol is often described as a Makarov pistol clone, due to it looking very similar to a Makarov pistol. It is important to note that the Type 64 is not based on the Makarov pistol and does not take the same ammunition despite similar looks, however, it does take design elements from both the Makarov and Walther PPK, which were in service in the People's Liberation Army as the Type 59 and Type 52 pistols respectively. The Type 64 uses a straight blowback system and an open bolt quite similar to the one used on a Walther PPK or Type 52 pistol, and uses the slide-mounted safety lever of the Makarov or Type 59 pistol. The pistol has an exposed hammer, and the weapon's cycling recocks the hammer for subsequent firing like most other pistols. However, the Type 64 has gained some criticism for its ergonomics and accuracy issues with semi-automatic firing due to its small size. Ammunition The Type 64 uses the 7.62×17mm Type 64 cartridge, and is also the first weapon to use said cartridge. The cartridge is loosely based on the .32 ACP cartridge used by many pistols. Issues have been raised over the choice of ammunition for this weapon; some feel that it is too powerful for use with the police where capturing criminals is the main objective, while others feel that the round is insufficiently powerful to protect the police officer using it. References Category:Pistols